Runaway Agents
by vV-Knight of Blood-Vv
Summary: Karkat and his family were being persecuted for a special ability they have to hide from the public or else it will scare the people. But what happens when they are caught and Karkat finds himself on his own? But what about when an agent of the company that captured him befriends him? Can he track down his family's murderer?
1. Chapter 1

AN! (UPDATED THANKS FOR PREVIEWING THE IDEA EVERYONE!)

Hey guys, victoriousVagabond here. I'm the writer. This idea is from an rp a while ago and I thought it would be cooler with a huge story behind it. Hell yeah. So anyways This is john/kat eventually. Lots of angst and anguish before the romance. Hopefully this keeps you on your toes! Thanks for reading! I do private message and really appreciate follows and likes and whatever, especially comments and pms! Anyways Bye!

* * *

Chapter One:

Being on the run is not a fun adventure. After the fifth time they have tried to capture me, there really is no point in doing it. I get off the bus and look around at the small port city in Washington. The cool wind stinging my face but giving me a sense of the ocean breeze coming from the docks and the oncoming rainstorm forecasted for the next week. This storm was my escape plan in case things went to hell. Tinkling sounds hit my super sensitive ears as I push open the door to a small coffee shop. The lady at the counter gives me a small smile and I give her an order of a tall black coffee. I need something to keep me awake in this new place. She just nods and busied herself with making my coffee. I pay for it with a little bit of the large stack of pocket cash I have. I had to clear my bank accounts once the chase started. Me? I'm after my family's murderers. Those... things... are after me in case I decide to… well... I just sigh, not wanting to think about it and walk back out into the cold November air, the salty smell of the sea calming me for only a moment when I remember another salty smell. My father and brothers condemned blood. Even once we had moved here to Earth our blood was still repulsive for the color. It is the same color as all the other humans but because I am certainly NOT human it makes me still a freak.

A few shops blink their neon lights at me but more often I see a wooden, hand painted sign shift in the breeze over dark doorways. I pull my hood up before anyone can give me a second glance and just like that, everyone did not care again. A few people walk up and down the street, stepping around me to avoid walking into me, when I notice a very tall skinny Alternian stumbling his way over towards me. His eyes were tinged red with purple irises and he smelled like a human college dorm. Alcohol and drugs. I lean away and get out of his way as he continues his ragged path past me when he suddenly stops and turns towards me, looking at me angrily curious. I shake my head and hurriedly step back before he suddenly lunges towards me, holding my shoulder in a vice-like grip. "What is your motherfucking name brother?"

"W-who the fuck are you? Leave me alone! I don't even know you." I struggle and try and pull his arm off of me. A few people look at us and get scared. I quickly reach into his mind and try to tell him to shove off. Instead I get a fuzzy presence covered by another stronger one. I reel back, hopefully before whoever else is in his head noticed another person trying to control him. Who else here could… "Your. Mother. Fucking. Name." His eyes flash purple and fear clutches my heart. What could he possibly want? Whatever it was, it was not boding well for my safety; I need to split. I finally get him off of me and hurriedly walk away. He, thankfully, does not follow after me. The woman across the street that saw us continues walking like nothing happened. I sigh and roll my eyes. Stupid humans don't see anything. Soon enough I get to a slightly bigger building that looked semi official. I walk inside and look around. No one at the front desk, no one in the offices around it. I back out with an eerie feeling creeping into my heart. The whole place looked deserted. You would think a tradestation would be open? There were plenty of other Alternians here where are the officials? I guess I'll have to find somewhere else to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

AN!

Yeah its me again. I have this stuff all typed and it takes some time to juggle this and signs in the dirt just straight typing it and editing myself. I know a lot of you guys are like damn she doesn't have an editor? Yeah no I don't. Its all on me. Thanks for supporting me! Each time I get another view and another viewer I get so much happier. It's nice to see people take an interest in this because at home my family really doesn't care too much for this. They think I'm wasting my time. Thanks also to my few friends who support me in doing this! Thank you guys so much for reading! -victoriousVagabond; Author

* * *

Chapter Two:

I start walking towards the forest where I saw a few abandoned houses that I could camp in. A dark gray house catches my eyes, perhaps from the worn out look of it or perhaps the dark safe atmosphere it gives. A safe place from watching eyes. Quickly I jog over and look around. The porch was fine, not new but not rotting. The house seemed well conditioned. It needed work but really how long was I going to stay? I open the door, no key and unlocked is a probably bad sign but I don't really need a key. I walk inside, the first couple of steps as quiet as possible then I hit a creaky board in the floor. After a long pause I search the house quickly. Nothing comes out to kill me so I relax slightly. This can work. I walk back downstairs and set down my backpack in the empty living room. That is when I notice the blood marks on the walls. A few bullet holes and some scorch marks. This wasn't just an abandoned house, it has a violent history. Who's blood is it? I sigh and walk to the sink, turning a faucet, half expecting it not to pour out any water. Instead it runs a little yellow at first but runs clear and normally after a few minutes. I chuckle a little and look around to see if there are any electrical outlets. I find a few and touch the guard and reach out mentally, feeling a tiny spark and retracting. I smile slightly at the good fortune and walk around, searching through the cupboards for anything edible. Slowly I sip the coffee I had set on the counter when I first walked in. Nothing edible in the cupboards in the kitchen but under the sink there was a slightly crusted red, metal bucket at which I gagged at the sight of. That has to be blood and not… I refuse to think about the alternative. Suddenly I hear a soft knock at the door. I spin and my eyes widen to see a girl in a beautiful black and jade green prom dress. The sleeves cut to her biceps, black lace across her chest and mesh flowing over the jade green underside. Very beautiful and terrifying. The cut of her hair, the style and the large pointy fangs reminded me of a-. "You must be my newest neighbor. Glad to meet you mister Vantas." I don't let her know the terror I feel at the name but I do reach out with my mind to find a black abyss. I gasp and reel back both mentally and physically. "Who the hell are you?"

"Maryam. Miss Maryam. Or in this neck of the woods-" she smiles slightly and chuckles, her fangs denting into the soft black flesh of her lips. "- I go by a more fitting title. Many of the locals like to call me Miss Murder." I pause and look at her cautiously before relaxing into a more social posture. "Why are you called that? From one killer to another."

"Many names for what I have. Back where I am from it is called being a rainbow drinker as I am sure you know. Here they tend to call me various things. Mostly a vampire. I drink the blood of hikers out here. People on vacation. Anybody really. Of course I do not actually kill them… most of the time that is. I just drug them, steal a sip and mark them before I deposit them throughout town or back where I found them. Also I can adjust peoples minds. Give them a nudge of what they want to see." She steps over the threshold and chuckles and looks around a little, always keeping her main focus upon me. "Anyways I wanted you to know that I know what you can do. The whole telekinesis thing is not hidden to one who can see these things too." She smiles and bares her fangs, seductively and scarily. I shake slightly and start pacing to play it off. "Well I guess it's my turn, hm, Miss Murder." She nods and sits into a decrepit chair in the corner of the kitchen, crossing her knees. "Go on then." I lean against a wall then continue.

"My family and I are from Alternia just as you are. It was just my father, my brother and I we moved here to the colonies then later to a small city somewhere in West Virginia. We grew up there, escaping the schools and the things per norm for human kids and grew up learning the area and helping my father take care of the hive. He also taught us about our ability to use 'telekinesis' as the humans call it. It is a side ability from my blood caste. I turned out to be twice as powerful as him and my brother were.

Then people started to notice us. We were persecuted by the agents, no company name. Very official, bland and robotic. Like they were soul-less machines being controlled by some upper hand. We were taken in and experimented on for about a month from what I found out later. They finally broke my father and he unleashed his power upon the facility. We managed to blow up the labs and escaped through a hole in the buildings walls. Guards started chasing us for a while as we ran. It only took a few minutes before agents swarmed after us. I turned back to the building for only a second when I heard a bang and a lady with a sniper rifle fired two shots. I turned back to see my father and my brother grabbing their chests as our mutant red blood started to pour. They collapsed and I watched them die right in front of me."

Her expression doesn't change much through the story aside from when I say the red blood part. "Oh my Mister Vantas. It sounds like you had a rough past. And I can safely bet that they are still after you?" I nod and look away, not letting myself cry. The face of the guards and the girl with the gun come back to me and I feel hatred boil up. "The thing is… They are being controlled. My question is by whom." I look back at her and she nods and thoughtfully starts questioning things with me.

"Whomever that person is must be a high-blood. No human could care about this, it seems they are so oblivious anyways. So a high-blood with mind control. This sounds like someone one of my contacts has a black romance with. My friend is an officer of what the humans call the 'police'. A high ranking one at that. She might know something of a high-blood controlling people…" I nod then pause and ask, "What if it is Her though? What if it is the Condescension? Maybe she found out our blood color when we moved and now we are too far out of her reach to control and she wants us dead."

"No, it cannot be her. She is probably too busy looking for other planets to conquer. I hear she is short on space now." She chuckles oddly then continues, "Nonono. It can not be her. Perhaps my friend will have more information, would you like me to contact her?" I pause and nod. "Tell her to meet us here as soon as possible." She smiles slightly and nods, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and they flash fully white for a moment. "She said that she is up north right now and can make it down here in a few days. She is on a case right now but is personally curious about a red-blooded Alternian convict." With that she smirks and waltzes to the door. "Before I do leave though do you think it is possible I can remark on your hive? Good because you really need to clean it before she arrives. She will go nuts over all the red." Another odd smirk before she walks out the door and in the time it takes me to walk over to watch her go, she is gone.


End file.
